This invention relates to an antibiotic spacer element for treating deep infection about the elbow joint.
It is well accepted to use an antibiotic cement spacer in the treatment of deep infection following total elbow arthroplasty. Known descriptions of elbow devices for deep infection include static spacers meant to maintain the soft tissue envelope or space.
Conventional antibiotic cement elbow spacers generally include a piece of cement in each of the intramedullary canals including the humerus and ulna, as well as a block of cement between the two bones. This model allows for direct treatment or delivery of antibiotics to the humerus, ulna, and the soft tissue envelope previously affected by a deep infection. Motion is permitted but unstable and often requires full time splinting to allow for more stability and to control for pain during activities of daily living.